


An Unknown Need

by NihilismPastry



Series: Ko-Fi Campaign Collection [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Classic Papyrus, Double Penetration, F/M, Horrortale Papyrus, Orgy, Outertale Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell(Purple) Papyrus, Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus, covered in cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Gore Level: N/A





	An Unknown Need

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone know about the fact Tumblr purged NSFW content? Well now you know. I'll still be posting stories here, but if you wanna interact, see other stuff, and shit like that? Go to my Twitter. https://twitter.com/NilPastry
> 
> Anyway, here's the key so you know these bois nick names. Horrortale Papyrus(Crooks), Underfell Papyrus(Edge)/, Outertale Papyrus(Nova)/, Swapfell Papyrus(Cash)/, Undertale Papyrus/, Underswap(Stretch)/

Crooks pet his hand through your hair while the two of you watched a movie. It was a comedy, something silly from Axe’s collection, and relied a bit too heavily on dirty jokes for your tastes. Not that you were a prude, far from it, but your comedic tastes was firmly seated in silly dad jokes and puns. You shifted on your mate’s lap, and popped another handful of popcorn into your mouth, before holding up some for Crooks. **  
**

“Thank you, Pumpkin.”

You kissed his jaw and turned back to the TV, but when you did your face went warm as you watched a woman writhing on the screen while several men kissed and touched her delicate body. From the exaggerated moans and the way her back arched she appeared to like it. You weren’t one to kink shame, you couldn’t with the way Crooks’ tentacles worked you, but you had never understood why anyone would want so many lovers at one time. Did it hurt? Didn’t it leave a massive mess? How did everyone find pleasure if you’re technically supposed to be focused on one person?

It all seemed a bit ludicrous and awkward to you.

You blink when the TV shut off, and you twisted back around to look at Crooks. His empty sockets were focused on you, and his grip on your hips had tightened. He leaned down and pressed his teeth and cold braces against your forehead. “I apologize, Pumpkin.”

“Huh?”

He gave a soft sigh as his fingers massaged your hips with firm yet gentle circular motions. “I thought I knew everything you could possibly need for you to be happy, and did my best to provide for you, but it appears I did not recognize one thing.”

You raised an eyebrow in concern as he gently set you on the couch, before slipping off of it and went to the kitchen, his bare feet clacking against the tile floor. You shook your head and slipped off the couch to follow him. “Crooks, you take good care of me. You know that. I don’t know why you would say that you don’t.”

You watched as he opened up the fridge, and took out a box of crackers. “I don’t though. I didn’t know that you wanted to participate with more than one sexual partner.”

Your eyes widened. “W-wait, I didn’t know it was in the movie-”

He shook his head. “I could smell it, Pumpkin. Your scent became so rich and fertile. I never realized that you would have such inclinations, and I am sorry I had never even thought of them.”

“But…”

You often forgot that Crooks and Axe had such a good sense of smell. Sometimes they could even smell when you were hungry, and you would find yourself stuffed with so many yummy treats, and get a gentle lecture from them both on how you needed to take better care of yourself.

And now your beloved soulmate could smell that you were, unintentionally, aroused to the thought of a bunch of people fucking each other. You supposed it was better than him jumping to the conclusion that you prefer humans to Monsters. That conversation would only result in tears, misunderstandings, and so much heartbreak it would likely ruin the tender relationship you both had.

You sighed and held out a hand, and a few chicken flavored crackers were plopped into it. “Papyrus, I don’t know about doing something like that. Isn’t that dangerous?”

“Aren’t I dangerous?”

“But you’re-”

He leaned down, and once more you felt warm bone and cold braces tap against your forehead. “Don’t worry your pretty head over a single detail. I will research the topic, and find the perfect participants in this new exercise.”

You curled an arm around him. “You know I still love you, right? Even if you do manage to set this silly plan into motion? You’ll always be my first and only love.”

His face colored a dark rusted orange before you found yourself pressed against a bony rib cage, and listening to the gentle rumbles of his purring against your ear. “And you will always be mine.”

* * *

 

You didn’t see Crooks that often over the course of two weeks. He was either working at the floral shop, or busy doing errands all over town. You had tried to ask Axe about it, but he merely shrugged and went back to whatever he was doing at that point and time. It was beginning to feel lonely not sleeping in the same bed, or hearing the gentle hum of his soul while the two of you cooked dinner during quiet Sunday evenings. Sometimes you even found yourself crying, and other times you found yourself cursing Crooks’ name. **  
**

You knew that feeling this clingy and dependent was just a side effect of being soulmates. That, at this point, it was suicide for the two for you to break up. However, that didn’t keep you from screaming into a pillow during the early hours of the night with tears stained cheeks and a pounding heart.

It was during one of these sessions that you missed anyone knocking on the door and felt the bed next to you dip down. You could smell the tang of basil and fresh tulips, and feel magic sparking in the air around you. Slowly you looked up from the pillow, and your eyes widened when you caught sight of Crooks frowning down at you. A hand quickly wiped away the tears and you silently begged your eyes to stop looking like puffy tomatoes. “H-hey, I didn’t know you were home.”

“I just got back from an errand,” he said. “Are you alright, Pumpkin? You sound like you have a cold.”

“I…” Your fingers clenched the pillow. “This is going to sound so stupid, but I thought you didn’t love me anymore.” You looked away when his look of concern deepened. “I thought you wanted to ignore me and stuff. That the thing you found out about made you angry at me..”

Warm arms wrapped around you, and you felt your ass connect to a bony lap. Crooks nuzzled his face into your neck. “Of course not, Pumpkin. I was simply busy arranging your gang bang.”

You snorted at his words and hid your face in the pillow. “I never thought I’d hear you say something that lewd.”

“Yes, well Cash was kind enough to tell me what it was you were craving,” he said. “By this time tomorrow, you will be covered in cum, and screaming for someone to fill your holes. It will be a beautiful sight.”

You shifted on his lap at the words. “So you got your counterparts then?”

“Do not worry yourself over that now.” He began petting your hair.”For now, I want to read you a bedtime story and cuddle you. It has been far too long since I have had alone time with my most precious person.”  You could hear the light crackling of his magic, and when you looked up from the pillow you could see a copy of Frankenstein sitting on your lap. “Now, what chapter were we on?”

* * *

 

Axe had left to go hang out with his own soulmate for the evening and had told you not to call him unless you were dying. The moment he was out the door you had flown to the shower and scrubbed yourself clean twice, before taking an enema and showering twice more. It was rather unsexy, and uncomfortable, but you didn’t want this to be something that embarrassed Crooks or yourself.  **  
**

All that afternoon you had read tips for orgies and gang bangs, and you had found your anxiety prick into soft excitement. It squirmed in your belly, and more than once you found yourself dropping the peach smelling soap bar, and your soft washing sponge.

Once you were done showering, for good this time, you put on a white lingerie set that Crooks adored. The flowers stitched in made you feel pretty, and the frills along the edge of the panties were ridiculously delicate, but Crooks loved playing with them regardless.

You stared at yourself in front of the full length mirror and played with your hair for the third time in as many seconds. You weren’t quite sure what you were supposed to be seeing in the reflective surface. Not an angel or supermodel, but maybe someone who wasn’t ready to bolt out the door the moment someone said your name?

You slapped your cheeks with both hands. “Stop being such a scaredy bitch!”

Your heart jumped in your mouth, and you twisted around when you heard the door creak open down the hall. Even from where you were you could hear chattering from the living room, with Crooks’ voice booming above all the others. You swallowed your fear and let your curiosity take over as you peeked into the room. Your eyes widened when you caught sight of a tall skeleton with gold eye lights in his skull, and freckles that looked like constellations on his cheekbones. Next to him was a hunched over skeleton with a pink eye light, and sharp fangs that were chipped in several places.

“Cash and Nova? What are they doing here?”

“THEY’RE HERE FOR YOU, OBVIOUSLY.” You froze, and look up at a face that had a jagged scar over the left eye socket, and maroon eye lights that were dim pin pricks in their sockets. “WHY ARE YOU HIDING IN HERE?”

“Um…”

Your skin jumped when a gloved hand grabbed your arm, and you were dragged into the living room. He was so quick in his pace, you almost knocked into a stack of towels that hadn’t been there earlier.“Edge, what are you doing? Let me go!”

“I FOUND YOUR STAR.”

A skeleton in an orange hoodie and eye sockets that were strangely illuminated by a white light outside his black eye lights grinned down at you as Edge passed by. “ ‘bout time. thought crooks was pullin’ our leg.”

“I DOUBT HE WOULD DO THAT, STRETCH.” A skeleton that looked eerily similar to your soulmate said. He was nearly as tall as Crooks, had the same facial structure, and the only real difference between them was the fact his teeth were straight and he didn’t have a horrific overbite. “BESIDES, CROOKS ISN’T ONE FOR JOKING AS IT IS.”

Crooks twisted his fingers and watched as you were plopped onto the couch. “I AM NOT PRONE TO JOKING WITH  _YOU_ , PAPYRUS.”

Papyrus merely shrugged and accepted Crooks’ blunt words at face value. You were glad that no one here would get upset with Crooks’ blunt nature. It had cost you more than your fair share of tears when you both first got together.

Your train of thought crashed when you heard cloth rustle, and your head snapped to the side to see Cash shoving down his shorts, and a long cock that had silver studs down both sides materialized on his pelvis. “we gonna get started?”

Crooks shook his head. “NO. FIRST I WANT YOU TO LISTEN. IF ANYONE HERE FEELS THAT THEY NEED TO STOP THEY MAY BACK OUT. PUMPKIN,” He turned to you. “IF YOU WANT TO STOP SAY RED. IF YOU WANT US TO SLOW DOWN SAY YELLOW. OKAY?”

You knew this system, you had it during Crooks’ bad days. You gave a small nod. “I understand.”

“going full bdsm?” Stretch asked.

“I THINK IT IS JUST GOOD FORM,” Nova said. “SHE… IS DELICATE.” His hand reached out and caressed your face, his thumb tracing your lips until he popped it in your mouth. “AND SHOULD BE TREATED LIKE A TREASURE.”

Your face went warm as you sucked on the stiff digit, and this earned a low chuckle from Nova as he sat down on your right, and pressed his teeth to your neck. The trail of kisses he left was gentle and sensual. You had seen Nova often enough, and as he nibbled at your collarbone, you didn’t think the clumsy skeleton was capable of such deliberate and gentle ministrations.

You heard the couch cushion to you squeak as someone else sat down, and you felt sharp fangs nip and pull at your skin while a leather clad hand completely covered your left breast. Your toes curled as you felt bones bite into the soft flesh.

“Such a slut. I can smell your arousal in the air, human.” Edge murmured against your skin. “Now grab Cash’s cock and earn some of your pleasure.”

You reached out for the cock bobbing in front of you, and Cash grinned as your fingers curled around the magic with a firm grip. His magic felt sticky, and it was easy to slip your hands down to the base of his cock and back up again in a relaxed rhythm.

“well, i know what i’m doing.” Stretch knelt down in front of you, using magic to push Cash aside, and you felt your face heat up as a long tongue flicked out and tasted the outside of your underwear. “fuck. crooks, you get this all the time? lucky bastard.”

Papyrus zipped down his jeans, and his own long cock materialized from his pelvis. It was a rather bulbous thing at the tip though, and there were thick veins along the entire thing for some unknown reason. “YOU COULD TOUCH ANYONE LIKE THIS IF YOU LEFT YOUR APARTMENT MORE OFTEN.”

There was only a muffled response, and it vibrated against your clit making more fluid gush onto your panties and his tongue. Your focus was ripped away from Stretch as Papyrus took your hand, and ever so gently wrapped it around his cock as well.

 You gave a feather light squeeze, and he whimpered as he shut his sockets. “Tighter, human. I need it harder.”

Your heart raced when you felt another sharp bite on the right side of your neck, and you shivered as Edge’s voice washed over you. “Look at that. The sweet one is actually a slut for pain.”

“Be quiet, Edge.”

“Make me.”

Your spine arched, and your grip on both of the cocks in your hands tightened when you felt that long tongue slip against your walls. It curled and twisted far deeper than it should have, and pulsed with something that made your toes curl and your orgasm begin building in your abdomen. 

Stretch groaned, and his fingers bit into your thighs as he kept you as still as possible. “you gonna cum on my tongue? go ahead. do it for me.”

Edge’s hand ripped your bra off completely and tossed the bit of lace to the side. He adjusted his fingers around your nipple, and his gloved fingers began to tug an twist the sensitive nub. 

Meanwhile, Nova dipped his head down and slipped your nipple in his mouth and nipped it with enough pain to feel like a pin prick.To offset the pain his hand slipped down to rub at your clit. 

“You’re beautiful like this,” he said. “Please cum for us.”

The balls of your feet dug against the carpet, and your head tilted back as you felt your abdomen tighten, and your walls flutter and squeeze against the skillfull tongue in your cunt. However, it was gentle magic tilting your head back, and forcing your eyes to focus on Crooks that dragged you down into the abyss. Three tentacles were gripped in his large hand, and his tongue slithered against his teeth. There was just a hint of orange in his eye sockets, but it pulsed with a hunger that had you moaning and your walls tight like a vice on the tongue inside you.

You had hardly come back down to earth when you heard a soft groan, and felt a splatter of something warm on your hands and splattered on your ribs. You opened your eyes and didn’t get a chance to comment as Cash kissed you full on, more of his warm cum splattering on you. He tasted like smoke and something bitter, but you barely got a chance to dwell on it as he was ripped away, and you found yourself kissing Nova.

“We should put her on her hands and knees,” Crooks said. “You wouldn’t have to fight over her then.”

Edge ripped off your panties, and he had hardly done so before Papyrus had shoved both him and Nova out of the way so he could kiss you. His hand was curled around your own, forcing your nails into his sensitive magic as it pulsed and twitched. He groaned against your lips, and a spurt of hot cum splashed on your thighs. 

Stretch gagged and wiped his hand off on Papyrus’ pant’s leg. “agreed. besides, i wanna fuck her ass.”

Nova used magic to push the others off, and you flushed as you were put on your hands and knees in the middle of the room. Your legs were spread, your ass in the air, and cunt exposed for everyone to see.

Crooks knelt down in front of you, and his orange eye lights looked you up and down. His gaze burned and made your cunt throb and ache. “Are you alright, Pumpkin?” 

You nodded. “I want…”

“What is it that my Pumpkin wants?” 

You bit your lips for a moment, before spreading your legs, and pressing your cheek against the floor. “To be fucked.”

You felt Crooks’ cum clathered hand pet your cheek. “Your wish is our command.” 

* * *

Sweat dripped from your brow, and onto Nova’s pelvis as you took him as deep into your mouth and throat that you could. Your ass walls twitched with every thrust that Stretch made, and your cunt felt too full with both of Edge’s cocks throbbing inside of your abused cunt. One hand was busy fingering Cash’s cunt, and your other hand was used to jerk Papyrus off once more. **  
**

Your body was warm and sticky from the cum they had spurted on you, and yet it felt energizing. As if the magic had sunk into your very soul, and allowed you to be used for far longer than you typically would have. Because, even with Crook’s help, after an hour your body would typically be spent and sore.

And yet now you had been fucked for the last three hours.

You had been double teamed by Nova and Edge at some point, and then Cash had eaten you out while Papyrus had fucked your ass, and Stretch had forced his cock down your throat. You had ridden Edge while taking Papyrus down your throat and swallowing enough cum to fill a bucket, and so many other positions that you had thoroughly enjoyed. 

It had all felt amazing.

You felt dirty, satisfied, and so very sexy. You also felt so much love and kindness despite the smack of bone against your ass, and the bites against your shoulders and neck. The Monsters had done their best to take care of you, and whenever you called for ‘yellow’ they had all stopped and adjusted themselves to make you comfortable. It was perhaps the oddest sexual encounter you ever had, and one you were so glad that Crooks had set up for you.

You pulled yourself off Nova’s gold and blue cock, and you gaze slipped over to Crooks. His arms were crossed as he watched you and the others, his permanent grin lifted at the very edges as he watched you get fucked. He had claimed he had been sated after fucking himself and had merely watched you and the others keenly ever since.

That was perhaps the sexiest part of this experience.

Your gaze was pulled away from Crooks as cum splattered on your face, and slipped between your lips. The taste of fresh tangerines sparked on your tongue, and your hand slipped from Papyrus’ cock so you could lick at your fingers. The skeleton groaned and knelt down next to you, his long tongue curled around your fingers and began lapping up his own cum.

“dirty fuck.” Cash muttered, and you felt rigid tentacles drag your fingers deeper into his pussy. “that’s the stuff. like that, darlin’.”

You gasped when you felt fangs nip at your shoulders, and once more your walls squeezed down on the cocks forcing themselves into your holes. Your thighs quaked, and your spine ached as both of the skeletons on top and under you picked up their pace. Your abdomen ached as it clenched, and your brain sparked as more endorphins rushed through you.

Your mouth opened wide, and Edge took the opportunity to yank you down and press his fangs to your mouth. You could feel thick cum spurt into your ass and cunt, adding to the thick puddles that had been forced into you all evening. As Stretch pet your hair, and Cash’s walls clenched on your fingers spurting fluid onto your hand and the floor, your eyes fluttered shut and you relaxed into Edge’s gentle hold. Your brain felt like it was on fire, and you felt like your body was drowning. It wasn’t exhaustion of the bodily kind, but it was all in your brain. It was ready to rest now despite the pleasure swirling inside you.

“R-red.”

Almost immediately Cash slipped away from you entirely, and you could feel Stretch’s weight lift from your back. Nova knelt down and helped Edge lift you up and onto the floor, and Papyrus got to work cleaning the cum off your face. However they all backed away the moment Crooks knelt down in front of you, his grin falling at the edges. “Are you okay, Pumpkin?”

You nodded and held out your bruised and cum covered arms. “Tired. So tired.”

He nodded, and without any effort managed to pluck you up with one hand and press a glowing green hand against your chest with another. Your bruises and bite marks tingled, and you felt the soreness in your cunt and ass being soothed. It was as if someone was spreading a minty cool gel all over your body.

“so,” Stretch said. “do we got a happy customer?”

Edge rolled his eye lights as he grabbed a towel off the stack, and began wiping down his face with the fluffy cotton. “YOU ARE LACKING IN ANY KIND OF SUBTLETY.”

“says the guy speaking louder than needed.”

Nova shook his skull. “WE SHOULDN’T FIGHT AND ARGUE. SHE NEEDS A RESTFUL ENVIRONMENT AFTER THAT.”

Papyrus licked up the cum from his body with long fingers. “ISN’T IT CLEAR SHE LIKED IT? SHE CAME SO MANY TIMES. WE DID TOO. I THINK IT WAS A VERY SUCCESSFUL EXPERIMENT.”

Cash snickered but didn’t say anything as he remained on the floor, his magic pulsing pleasantly, and his cunt still summoned.

You watched them all with a small smile before your gaze drifted up to Crooks. The concern was still present on his skull, and it made you want to kiss him. You cupped his cheek carefully.  “Thank you.”

His concern melted away with the simple gesture, and he pressed his forehead against yours. “You’re welcome, Pumpkin.”


End file.
